


Second Time's The Charm

by HellionOfTheOutlaws22



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Alpha Roy Harper, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babies, Baby Damian Wayne, Bad Person Ra's al Ghul, Gen, Good Parent Jason Todd, Good Parent Talia al Ghul, Jason Todd and Damian Wayne are Siblings, M/M, Match is a baby and you can't tell me otherwise, Mentioned Ra's al Ghul, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Jason Todd, Pack Dynamics, Parent Roy Harper, Protective Roy Harper, Resurrected Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellionOfTheOutlaws22/pseuds/HellionOfTheOutlaws22
Summary: INSPIRATION: Jason Todd Protection Squad: He's Dangerous...Roy Harper found Jason when he crawled out of his grave. They pick up Match and Koriand'r along the way.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Jason Todd & Original Child Character(s), Koriand'r & Jason Todd, Match & Jason Todd, Roy Harper & Damian Wayne, Roy Harper & Koriand'r, Roy Harper & Koriand'r & Jason Todd, Roy Harper & Match, Roy Harper & Original Child Character(s), Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Comments: 9
Kudos: 192





	1. He's Dangerous...

> ...So am I.

_Gotham City_

_March 1st_

_2:31 PM_

Red Arrow couldn't believe it when Dick told him Robin, Jason, was dead.

The bright, snarky, ballsy little omega brat that had been adamant about helping find Roy Harper was dead, murdered.

He knelt in front of the kid's grave, setting a small bundle of forget-me-not flowers down on the cold ground. 

_"Why are we even arguing about this, Nightwing? If we don't have a body, don't assume he's dead."_

_"They don't wanna help you, fine. But I'm not them."_

_"Promise me we'll find him?"  
_

_"I promise, kid."_

"I'll find him, kid. And I'll tell him about what you did for him." Red Arrow swore, squeezing his eyes shut.

He'd liked Jason, and he knew if Roy really was anything like him, he'd like him too. 

* * *

Roy Harper, Arsenal, remembered finding Jason vividly.

He'd gone to see the kid's grave with the Other Roy, who'd kept his distance from the younger boy.

Roy knelt down and slowly reached out to trace Jason's name, when he felt the ground shifting under him.

He remembered the fear and disbelief that had frozen his body, before he felt panic and desperation creep in.

His metal hand clawed at the dirt, getting deeper and deeper until soft, human fingers emerged from the ground.

With his flesh hand, he helped pull the human from the grave, eyes wide as he took in the very real, very alive Jason Todd. The poor kid was covered in dirt and blood, his pretty teal eyes wide and wild.

Roy pulled the kid into a tight embrace, soothing him with whispered nothings and human warmth. Other Roy came back to a deserted cemetery. Roy and Jason had vanished.

* * *

Roy remembered Match coming into their lives as well.

The "failed" clone had escaped from CADMUS when they'd awoken him from Cryofreeze, and had been wandering aimlessly for a month before Roy and a catatonic Jason found him.

Match was much like a newborn child, utterly reliant on Roy and Jason, looking at the world through new and innocent eyes. He began forming coherent words two months into their care, and he could do simple tasks independently a month after that.

They began calling him Matthew Harper, and Jason became more aware and himself while he mothered Matt. Roy moved them into a nice condo, a safe-house for them to live quietly.

Jason suffered severe PTSD and Matt struggled with everything, really.

Roy would put the two to bed and wake up to Jason snuggled up beside him and Matt curled at their feet. 

* * *

Kori would always remember meeting Roy, Jason and Matt, her pack.

The exiled Princess had crashed to Earth, injured, exiled, lost and alone.

Jason found her first, being so curious and quiet. He brought her to their safe-house, introducing her to Roy and Matthew.

Young Matthew was a sweetheart, following her around and listening to her stories.

Roy was an arrogant, cocky young man, but he was also so very sweet and protective. He loved his little family, and happily accepted her for who she was.

She went out exploring and learning for days at a time, but she always knew she was welcome home to her boys. 

* * *

Roy would never forget when the league finally found them. Batman, Green Arrow, Nightwing, Robin, Superboy, Superman, Red Arrow.

Jason hid behind Roy with a whimper and Matt clung to Jason's waist. Roy glared protectively, his led gun filled with kryptonite bullets and his hand-held crossbow locked and loaded.

"Roy, stand down." Green Arrow pleaded.

"Sorry G.A. Can't let you hurt my family." Roy hissed.

"Match is dangerous." Superboy huffed, crossing his arms.

"So am I. And his name is Matthew." Roy fired his gun at Superboy, a bullet embedding itself in his arm. The clone let out a cry of pain, and Roy was quick to shoot Superman too.

Jason pressed a kiss to Matt's head before flipping out from behind Roy and meeting Nightwing halfway, punching Nightwing in the face.

"Leave them alone!" A female voice cried. Matt beamed up at his Auntie Kori, or Starfire, as Roy called her, blazing with angry fire and glaring fiercely.

"Holy crap..." Robin breathed, eyes wide with horror.

Jason had Nightwing pinned under him, and Roy had his crossbow trained on Red Arrow. Kori sent a ball of fire at Batman, keeping the Dark Knight away. Jason waved at Kori with a bright grin.

"You have no business here." Kori continued speaking. "Leave now, and we will not hurt you any further." She offered, her eyes blazing green.

"I'd listen to the lady." Roy shrugged, shooting Red Arrow in the knee. Green Arrow caught his partner, picking him up bridal style.

"G-Grayson..." Jason mumbled hoarsely.

Nightwing's eyes widened. "Little Wing?"

Jason's eyes widened this time and he scrambled back, hiding behind Roy again and cradling Matt in his arms.

"LEAVE." Kori demanded.

Roy and Kori watched the heroes flee with smug satisfaction. 

* * *

Jason did not totally remember his first heat after coming back from the dead.

All he knew was that Kori and Matt went to a hotel and Roy stayed with him. He woke up snuggled in Roy's arms, and felt his heart constrict painfully.

_What had he said while in heat? Was Roy disgusted with him? Would he and Matt leave? Would he leave Jason?_

Roy ran his fingers through Jason's damp tangled curls, having clothed himself while Jason slept. "You okay Jaybird?" The alpha asked softly. Jason kept his mouth shut, closing his eyes again. Roy started purring, a low sound that rumbled through his chest. Alphas only did that with their mate and pups, Jason realized with a mental jolt. 

_"When this is done, Jay, I wanna do this properly. I wanna do_ us _properly."_

Jason remembered Roy saying that to him, just before he knotted him. Was he pregnant? Could he even get pregnant? Could he give Roy the family they both wanted? 

Turns out, he could. 


	2. Your Journey Has Only Begun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Roy are parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title and the quote at the beginning are both from a Disney Song. Guess which one. 
> 
> And yes, I'm starting to base each chapter off of a Disney song.

> One family under the sun

Matt snuggled between Jason and Roy in their nest, his Aunt Kori asleep behind Roy.

Jason's scent had changed, the unpresented youth noticed. He'd done his research, and he had discovered that pups were more sensitive to their pack's scents and dynamics.

The scent of the pack's omega had gone from old, well-worn books, leather and hot cocoa to having a faint undertone of Roy's citrusy scent.

He wasn't totally stupid, usually that meant the omega was pregnant, but Jason had said that he was too young, too damaged to be able to conceive.

Matt wasn't so sure about that.

* * *

Jason started to show physical symptoms of pregnancy that he couldn't ignore or brush off. The nausea, dull cramps, changes in his scent and eating habits, and his stomach rounding out in a tiny bump all pointed to one thing.

So he asked Kori to buy a test for him while Roy was out working and Matt was sleeping in the pack nest. 

The test was positive. 

Jason was pregnant. 

* * *

Roy was ecstatic. And nervous.

Kori assured him they'd be fine, they had Matt and he turned out alright, but Matt had a certain understanding of the world, he could fend for himself if necessary. A baby was fragile, totally dependant on their parents to care for them.

Roy remembered his classmates in Star City, when one of the boys had the doll from the parenting class and he'd accidentally broken the practice baby's neck. 

Roy really hoped it wasn't that easy to break a baby's neck. 

He realized he had started building a cradle after an hour in the workshop, and one of his co-workers laughed and congratulated him on impending fatherhood.

"It's normal." The female alpha assured him, watching him stare at the cradle in utter confusion. "The whole pack starts doing it, almost reflexively, to provide for the pup or pups." She explained.

He merely tilted his head, eyes wide in a dumbfounded expression.

That was new information, but then again, he'd never finished his pack dynamics course at school. _There was a lot he didn't know_ , he thought bitterly. And he really didn't want to ask his clone for help with this, even if "Red Arrow" was a father himself. 

* * *

Turns out, Roy didn't need to go to Red Arrow for help.

Talia al Ghul, also an alpha, sought him out, a scroll of parchment in one hand and a newborn boy pup in the other.

Jason and Matt were snuggled together in the nest, and Kori was trying to decide what college courses she wanted to take online, so Roy went up to the rooftop to brood.

Talia snuck up on him, but she didn't have any weapons on her. Just the parchment and the baby.

"What do you want?" Roy demanded, narrowing his eyes as he tried to look at her and not the precious little newborn she held.

"The Justice League is searching for you, Mister Harper." She said in a cool voice, her eyes glittering with amusement. "No duh." He deadpanned.

"I wish to ask a favor from you, and give you a gift in return." He noticed that her facade of calm and collected cracked there. "This is Damian." She said softly, looking down at the baby. "He is your mate's brother."

Roy's eyes widened and he barely kept his jaw from dropping.

She continued, ignoring his reaction. "My father wishes to use him, train him to be his heir. I do not want that for him."

 _That was understandable_. Roy met Ra's al Ghul once, and he never wanted to meet him again. "You want me and Jason to take him." He guessed.

She nodded, and he could see the pain in her eyes. "You can give him a normal life and keep him safe. Father would never guess that he is with you. And in exchange, I will have my shadows guard you from a distance, from both the leagues." _That was a very tempting offer_. "I'd have to take it up with the others." he said slowly.

She nodded again. "Take him to meet them. I will wait here."

She eased the little boy into his arms, and he was glad that holding the small baby came naturally. He went back inside, his eyes on the sleeping pup.

Jason was awake, leaning over Kori's shoulder as he listened to her talk about her options.

"Jay, Kori." Roy said softly, shifting the baby-Damian-in his arms.

Jason turned, and his eyes lit up when he saw Damian. Roy took that as a good sign. "Where did you acquire a child?" Kori asked, arching one eyebrow in amusement and mild disbelief.

"Uh, Talia al Ghul?" Roy answered sheepishly.

Jason frowned at him, his eyebrows furrowing adorably. "Talia?" He echoed.

"This is Damian. He's Talia's." Roy offered the baby to Jason, who relaxed and eagerly took him and sat on the couch. Damian barely stirred, tiny coo-mewl-whine noises coming from him as he slept. Jason snuggled him close, a content purr leaving the pregnant omega.

"Talia wants us to keep him." Roy dropped the other bomb after a few minutes.

Kori looked at him again, incredulous, but Jason grinned. "Sure." He agreed easily.

Roy found that he should have expected that. Jason loved kids, and while he didn't show it outwardly, he had already thought everything out. Damian was safer with them, and Talia would guarantee her son's safety from the leagues.

"He is cute." Kori allowed, a small smile gracing her lips.

"I'll tell Talia." Roy grinned. 


	3. Safe and Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason is a natural.
> 
> (Guess the Disney song, and tell me your personal favourite) 😊

> Come, my darling, homeward bound

Jason, Matt and Damian lay snuggled on the couch, binge-watching their new collection of Disney movies.

Matt had taken to being a big brother like a duck to water, and Damian was thriving in their pack, which calmed Jason's nerves about the unborn pups.

Roy had gotten a hammock-sling of sorts for Jason to have Damian in, so Jason could carry the pup around, safely pressed against his chest. Jason was already producing milk for Matt, who had the mind of a two year old and the body of a teenager, and the unborn pups, and the amount merely doubled to include Damian.

Roy was out getting groceries and Kori was flying around the city, leaving the others to amuse themselves. Matt had suggested the movies, curiosity getting the better of the oldest pup.

Jason barely recalled the films himself. He knew he'd seen Cinderella, Fantasia and Hercules with Catherine Todd, and he watched Mulan, Pocahontas and Beauty and the Beast with Bruce, but the rest was unfamiliar. Matt liked the idea of the newer ones, Moana, Tangled, and Frozen, and Damian had no solid opinions at the moment, content to stare seriously at the colors and bright lights.

Kori came home just in time to watch The Little Mermaid, bringing chinese takeout with her. Damian fell asleep five minutes before Roy came home, in the middle of The Little Mermaid 2.

Matt hushed him as he came in, a frown on the boy's face. Roy smiled, seeing Kori asleep against Jason who had Damian asleep on his chest.

Jason smiled at Roy, before gently easing out from under Kori and putting Damian in his moses basket.

Roy pulled Jason into a hug, wrapping his arms around him and kissing his cheek.

"Miss me?" Jason asked cheekily.

"Yes." Roy mumbled, inhaling Jason's scent. "Did you have fun?"

He glanced over Jason's shoulder at Matt, Kori and the takeout boxes and paper plates on the coffee table.

Jason grinned innocently. "You missed watching the Little Mermaid, Moana and Bambi." He informed the red-head.

Roy mock-gasped. "You did not watch Bambi without me!" He whispered, feigning a look of hurt.

"We did." Jason had a thing where he laughed silently, his body shaking with unspoken laughter.

Roy found it endearing, so he pouted.

"Sorry Papa." Matt called softly, but his grin told Roy he wasn't sorry at all.

"Did you like it?" Roy asked. Jason caught his breath, rubbing his sore cheeks.

Matt nodded. "Mama cried when Bambi's mama died though." He said solemnly.

Roy cooed, seeing Jason blush. "Don't worry, Jay." He booped the shorter man's nose. "I cry every time." 

* * *

Matt presented in the late summer, his scent sweetening and his body becoming softer, more defined and curved.

Roy and Kori took Damian to the beach for the day, and Jason gave all his attention to his oldest pup, who was now, undoubtedly, an omega.

Jason kissed away Matt's tears and kept giving him cold water, before giving him a cool bath as the sun began to set.

"This changes nothing." Jason promised, and in the back of his mind, he remembered another parent saying that, but unlike that parent ( _Bruce, he knew_ ), he wasn't lying. "You're still Matt. You're still our baby." 

_"You're still Jason. You're still my son."_

* * *

The twins were born two weeks early. 

Catherine and William Harper, both 5 pounds, 6 ounces, were born at home, with Kori and Roy assisting Jason while Matt and Damian were with their neighbor.

It was November 19th, and Catherine came first at 3:25 PM. William came out an hour later, at 4:30, both of them not quite screaming but crying loud enough to be called healthy.

Jason passed out from exhaustion after delivering the afterbirth and scenting the new pups.

"They're beautiful." Kori breathed, gazing at the two newborns that Roy held.

William would be Jason's mirror image if he didn't have Roy's nose and freckles beginning to appear under his eyes. Catherine had red hair, and she looked a lot more like Roy than Jason, but once she opened her eyes, he saw Jason's pretty teal-blue had been inherited by their daughter.

"They are." Roy agreed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/maddiewinchester22


End file.
